Esa Tarde ví tu Sonrisa
by TheHandOfTheDarkness
Summary: ¿No creen que a veces el amor está tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos?, cuando Nozomi decide confesarle sus sentimientos, Eri se le adelanta por error y termina diciendo que también la quiere. NozoEri, Yuri, One-Shot.


¡Volví! *Aplauso falso* gracias, gracias… donde están los fans del NozoEri! Seguro ya ni hay a esta hora jeje, les traigo a ustedes una historia más de esta hermosa pareja, review constructivos son aceptados, están invitados a ser crueles y a echarme arena.  
Además quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que vieron mi anterior fic, los likes son una alegría para cualquier autor, aunque ahora no tenga más... aun así quiero agradecer a esas cinco personitas que me añadieron a sus favoritos DarkSilverSoul, emarin697, Y07, Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki, laidiotake, también a nicolasmoyano2201 gracias de verdad, ustedes son mi razón para escribir :3

(Resubido) Jejeje error de formato :P... espero que ahora funcione.

* * *

La Presidenta y Vicepresidenta de Otonokizawa, estaban sentadas en la sala del consejo estudiantil, era la hora del almuerzo, pero aun así descansar en esos momentos era casi imposible, todo el trabajo se les acumulaba y ellas no tenían el tiempo de relajarse, el festival deportivo se acercaba y con ello, una gran responsabilidad se veía en el aura de ambas. De esa manera, se tenían que sentar a trabajar en cada receso que tuviesen para terminar el trabajo acumulado.

-Erichi- dijo Nozomi, llamando la atención de la rubia que atentamente revisaba los aportes del festival deportivo de Otonokizawa.

-Sí, ¿Nozomi?- respondió la rubia, todavía absorta en su trabajo.

-Nada, solo quería saber si te gustaría ir por un parfait de chocolate después de clases- respondió Nozomi observando fijamente a la chica en frente suyo, Eri puso los reportes a un lado y observó a Nozomi.

-¿Debería negarme?- dijo Eri, con una sonrisa.

Nozomi, le devolvió sonrisa y se puso pensativa por un momento, aunque las cartas siempre le mostraban un resultado bueno, no podía simplemente ir y decirle a Eri lo mucho que ella la quería, el valor para hacerlo simplemente no venía a ella cuando era el momento perfecto y cuando quería hacerlo alguna otra de las chicas (especialmente Nico) arruinaban todos sus planes.

-¿Nozomi? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Eri la miraba confundida, Nozomi se dio cuenta que había estado observando a Eri durante mucho más tiempo que lo normal y eso había causado que se confundiera.

-Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes Erichi- Nozomi dijo esto con una sonrisa poco creíble, cosa que Eri notó enseguida, conocía a Nozomi perfectamente, era su mejor amiga, así que era natural que se diera cuenta.

-Nozomi…

Todavía tenía sus sospechas pero lo dejo pasar por ese momento, tenían que terminar ese reporte de ingresos para el día siguiente y aunque en el fondo sintiera una opresión conocida, lentamente tuvo que volver al reporte.

No dijeron nada durante todo el almuerzo y cuando toco la campana anunciando que debían volver a clase, no se dirigieron la mirada, y regresaron al aula sin hablarse.

La clase pasaba lentamente, tomando los apuntes de manera automática, Eri pensó en Nozomi con más intensidad que de costumbre, comprender la opresión de su pecho le había costado, pero al fin había entendido que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, al principio había deseado que fuera solo una mentira, por miedo a lo que su familia podría decir, pero finalmente había terminado de darle vueltas al asunto. Decidió que nadie debería de decirle a quien amar, por más que fuesen del mismo género.

Sin darse cuenta, la campana sonó, terminando las clases se levantó lentamente, con un leve sonrojo por recordar el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos, sintiendo una mano posarse en su hombro, se dio la vuelta y observó a la causante del dolor y la agitación de su corazón, sonriendo, hermosa y perfecta.

-Erichi, ¿vamos por ese parfait?- sonrió ampliamente al ver el entusiasmo de la rubia.

-Sí- dijo Eri, emocionada y con el corazón latiendo deprisa al ver la sonrisa de la chica de sus sueños.

Lentamente, conversando y riendo, salieron de su escuela, ambas tenían la necesidad de tomarse de la mano, más no lo hacían por miedo a la reacción de la otra, Nozomi hacía reír constantemente a Eri por lo que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado al lugar donde siempre conseguían el postre favorito de Eri.

Mientras esperaban por su orden, Nozomi trataba de controlar el impulso de decirle a Eri de una vez todo, las palabras muchas veces salían sin querer pero aun así, hacia el esfuerzo de no decirlo todo, ya que en el fondo sentía que todavía no era el momento perfecto, aunque le doliera el corazón, no quería arruinarlo todo.

-Nozomi te ves muy distraída hoy, de un momento a otro estás riendo y conversando conmigo y después te quedas callada y quieta, ¿estás bien?- Eri tenía un rostro preocupado que causo que a Nozomi le latiera el corazón más rápido.

-Eh… yo pues verás, todavía pienso en cómo mejorar el festival y…- Nozomi estaba completamente sonrojada pero salvó rápidamente su situación usando la escuela de por medio, un tema que sabía que Eri no cuestionaría… o eso creía.

-Nozomi… sé que no estás pensando en eso, aunque digas que si, puedo verlo, porque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, se cuándo me mientes y cuando no- Eri no era tonta, sabía que algo no estaba bien con Nozomi y el no averiguar que era le dolía.

-…- Nozomi no sabía que decir, esta vez no había una salida fácil, la única era… bueno… era confesarse, pero sacó rápidamente este pensamiento de su cabeza, ya que si salía mal, podía perder a su Eri y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento, aunque si salía bien, podía llegar a ser muy feliz…

-Nozomi… si algo te molesta solo dímelo, no me gusta verte así, normalmente tu eres alguien que alegra mis días, eres mi apoyo, me levantas cuando me caigo y me alientas cuando me detengo, es por eso que te qui…- Eri se calló en el último momento y cerró los ojos rápidamente, esperando que la pelimorada no se diera cuenta de su descuido.

-Erichi…- Nozomi estaba en shock, las palabras de Eri era lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, ¿acaso había dicho que la quería? ¿Era esto un sueño?… si era así no quería despertar nunca.

-Te quiero Nozomi, no como una amiga, sino como… bueno te quiero mucho más allá de la amistad… por favor se mi novia…- Eri quería esconderse debajo de la mesa por la vergüenza, su sonrojo creció más cuando escucho los aplausos de la gente a su alrededor incluso algunos le decían a Nozomi que acepte, Eri solo pudo observar su mano y la cuchara que sostenía, estaba avergonzada a un nivel máximo.

-Sí- fue lo único que escucho Eri salir de la boca de Nozomi, levantó la mirada y observó la sonrisa más radiante de Nozomi mientras que ésta tomaba su mano- Yo también te quiero mucho Erichi, te quiero casi desde el momento que te conocí, te quiero mucho.

-Nozomi…- Fue lo único que Eri dijo, antes de apretar un poco más la mano de su ahora novia, observándola con todo el amor del mundo, los aplausos de las personas se volvieron más fuertes, solo que esta vez Eri no se sentía avergonzada.

-Erichi… tienes un poco de chocolate en la cara- Nozomi dijo esto con una mirada llena de cariño a la rubia y se acercó lentamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?- Eri no se dio cuenta hasta que Nozomi estaba muy cerca, quedándose en silencio, solo pudo observar a Nozomi acercarse lentamente a su rostro- ¿Nozomi?…

Nozomi le dio un beso lleno de ternura y cariño, Eri no pudo resistirse y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, los gritos de felicitaciones de las personas haciéndose cada vez más fuertes al ver el amor que ambas jóvenes tenían por la otra, se separaron lentamente, sin aliento y completamente rojas.

-Erichi te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Nozomi.

* * *

 **A/N:** Y así termina otra historia de lo que muchos queremos que pase en Love Live, disfruten, sean felices, adoren el NozoEri, el NicoMaki y todos los demás pairings que existan y tengan un feliz fin de semana.


End file.
